fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy
Daisy is the main fairy of Flower Precure. She can also transform into a cure known as Cure Clover, the green flower of luckiness. She usually ends her sentences with sy-sy. History Meeting May Daisy met May when she fell from the sky looking for the other Precure Becoming Cure Clover Daisy became Cure Clover when she found a 4-leaf clover shining which became the Clover Pact. Appearance Fairy As a fairy, she takes the appearance of a pink cat. She has purple eyes and a white belly. Human As a human, she gains short, brown hair. She wears a pink T-shirt, a jean-like skirt, pink tights and black flats. Her school uniform consists of a bow, a blue skirt, black flat shoes with pink socks (or tights during winter), a lilac polo shirt and pink cardigan. Cure Clover As Cure Lily, her hair drastically grows longer, ties itself up to pigtails shaped like Nico's hairstyle and turns green. She wears a light green midriff-baring top and a dark green petal-like skirt with a light green four-leaf clover on the front. She wears green flats and has a lime vine-like fabric up her legs. She also wears white gloves. Personality Daisy has a happy go lucky personality as well as being smart. However, when her sister went missing, she was really sad and is determined to find her, making it her dream to reunite with her sister. Cure Clover Cure Clover is Daisy's cure alter ego. She can transform by using the Clover Pact and shouting Precure Lucky Flower Makeover. In this form, her main theme colour is green. Attacks Main attacks= Clover Shower - Clover's first purification attack. To use it she must use the Clover Pact and the Lucky Jewel inserted into it. Rainbow Clover Shower - Clover's second purification attack. To use it she must use the Clover Pact and the Rainbow Jewel inserted into it. Melody Clover Shower - Clover's third purification attack. To use it she must use the Clover Pact and the Melody Jewel inserted into it. |-|Group= Floral Harmony - The first group purification attack she performs with the other cures. To use it, she and the other cures need the Flower Mic.s Floral Dream Harmony - The second group purification attack she performs with the other cures. To use it, she and the other cures need the Flower Mic.s and the Dream Gem inserted into them. |-|Sub= Clover Beam - Clover's first sub-attack. To use it, she calls upon 4-leaf clovers to give her power and the power shoots out of her hand Trivia * She is the third mascot to gain a cure status after Milk and Siren ** Unlike Milk, who is a non cure, Daisy has the 'Cure' prefix ** Also, unlike Siren who lost her powers to transform into a mascot, she can still transform into a fairy like Milk * She is the fourth cure to have the theme colour of green after Cure Mint, Cure March and Cure Felice ** However, she is the first cure to have two different theme colours in her two forms (mascot and cure forms) * Cure Clover's original name was going to be Cure Lily, the white flower of happiness Gallery Daisy.png|Daisy's official profile Daisy.jpg|Daisy as a chibi Category:Hickmanmcures Category:Flower Precure Category:Flower Precure cures Category:Cures Category:White Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Mascots Category:Mascot Category:Flower Kingdom